thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Twenty-two: The Rivalry of Lost Friends!
Zane: "Axew, Dragon Pulse!" Amy: "Aggron, block it and use Flamethrower!" ' Zane: "Hang in there, Axew! Dragon Claw!" ' Amy: "Outrage!" Zane: "Dragon Rush!" ' Zane: "Go, Axew!" ' Zane: "Aggron is really strong, Amy!" Amy: "So's Axew! You've done great on training it!" Zane: "Thanks! Alright, Axew, let's wrap this up with Headbutt!" Axew: "Axew!" (Right!) ' Amy: "Aggron, use...um..." ' Amy: "Aggron, what do I do?!" *Getting nervous* "Aggron, do something!" Aggron: "Aggron!" (Okay!) ' Zane: "Woah!" ' Arthur: "I guess Zane and Axew are unable to battle, so, Amy wins!" Holly: *Clapping* "Way to go, Amy!" Amy: *Sighing* "Thanks, Aggron. Return for now." ' Zane: "Amy, did something happen during our battle? You seemed really nervous." Amy: "I'm sorry. I just wasn't ready for that kind of battle. I haven't done any training for my next pageant yet." Arthur: "Come to think of it, I haven't heard about any recent pageants during our travels." Amy: "I have to know when the next one is. My entire life depends on winning the next one." Zane: "I'm sure you'll do just fine." ???: "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Zane." ' Holly: "Zane, you okay?" Arthur: "What's wrong, Zane?" Zane: "Sierra?!" All: "Sierra?" Sierra: "Hello, Zane. Aren't you gonna come out and introduce your friends to me?" Holly: "Zane, who's that girl that you're shaking over?" Zane: "That's Sierra. She's the reason why I started hanging out with Blake instead of her." Arthur: "But I thought you and Blake were always friends." Zane: "No. Not always. I used to be friends with Sierra because our parents lived close to each other. I had my first Pokémon battle with her, but it didn't go so well." Amy: "What happened?" Zane: "She beat my dad's Mudkip pretty bad. She has a problem with knowing when to stop. She always trains her Pokémon to be brutal and relentless." Holly: "Wow. She doesn't sound very nice." Zane: "She isn't. Every time I battled her, I'd lose and return home with my Pokémon badly hurt. I stopped playing with her about a year before leaving on my journey." Sierra: "What's the matter, Zane? Come on out. Unless you're still scared of me." ' Zane: "It's...nice to see you again, Sierra. How have you been?" Sierra: "I've been great. Got myself five Gym Badges and am on my way to get my sixth." Zane: "You have five?" Sierra: "Sure do. The Gym Leaders had to surrender because I wouldn't stop attacking their Pokémon. They're weak to be called "Gym Leaders"." Zane: "That's...good...for you..." Sierra: "So, how many badges do you have so far?" Zane: "Um...three. My fourth is gonna be in Sunset City." Sierra: "Only three?!" *Laughing* "Unbelievable! I would've expected better from you! Man you're such a loser!" Amy: *Grinding her teeth and running ahead* "Hey, stop making fun of Zane like that!" ' Amy: "Zane's been taking his time in getting his badges! There's nothing wrong with that!" ' Arthur: "You don't have the right to make fun of our friend like that, Sierra. You rely on brute strength when that's only good for so much." Holly: "You're just putting Zane down because you're afraid of how good Zane really is." Sierra: "Afraid of Zane? Ha! Not a chance." Zane: "Listen, Sierra, I'm not afraid of you. Let's settle this like we used to. How about it?!" Sierra: *Playfully tossing a Pokéball up into the air and catching it* "A Pokémon battle, huh? Fine by me. You'll be seeing how strong I really am. I won't be holding back." Zane: "Fine by me. Let's battle!" ' Zane: "Axew, I'm using you buddy!" ' Sierra: "I remember hearing about that Axew. You rescued it. How noble of you." *Tossing a Pokéball* "Blaziken, front and center!" Zane's Pokédex: '''"Blaziken, the Blaze Pokémon. When it meets a powerful enemy, fire burns around its arms and legs. Its powerful legs are strong enough to leap over buildings." Arthur: "I'll be the referee! Let the match begin!" Sierra: "Flare Blitz, go!" ' Arthur: "Axew, dodge it!" ' Zane: "Axew!" ' Amy: "That was so fast. How did Blaziken get out of one attack and perform another attack like that?" Arthur: "Blaziken has a special ability called Speed Boost. At the end of each attack that it performs, its speed increases dramatically." Holly: "That's gonna be hard for Axew to match." Sierra: "What's the matter, Zane?! Already feeling down?!" Zane: "You can do it, Axew! Get up and use Dragon Claw!" ' Sierra: "Weak. Blaziken, block it and counter with Fire Punch!" '' Zane: "Axew!" *Running toward the impact* "Axew!" ' Zane: "Axew, Axew are you alright?" Axew: "Ax...ew." (Yes...Master.) Zane: "You don't have to battle anymore, okay? You did a great job." ' Zane: "Axew?" Sierra: "That little runt's tougher than I thought. Not bad..." Zane: "If you're sure about fighting on, then use Dragon Pulse!" ' Sierra: "Flare Blitz!" ' Zane: "Dragon Rush!" ' Arthur: "Both Blaziken and Axew are unable to battle! It's a draw!" Sierra: *Returning Blaziken to a Pokéball* "Neither of us won or lost, so it's not all bad. Guess you have gotten stronger since our very first battle." *Turning and waving goodbye* "Well, see you later Zane. Maybe we'll meet up again." Zane: "I know we will..." ' Zane: "Which way do we go?" Arthur: "The middle path." Holly: "I can't wait to stop by the nearest town and get something to eat. I'm starving." Zane: "Me too." ' Amy: "What is that place?" Arthur: "According to the Pokédex map, it's now as Lucio Town." Zane: "Awesome. We can get some food there. Let's go!" ' Zane: "It's amazing here!" Amy: *Looking around and stopping at a poster of interest* "Hey guys, look over there at that poster on the wall." ' Zane: "Awesome. I'm gonna enter and win it." Holly: "I'll enter too." Amy: "Me too. I need to practice my moves for the next contest." Arthur: "I'll join up, too." ' Judge: "Greetings all to the Fifth Annual Pokéspectacular Tournament held here in Lucio Town!" Crowds: *Cheering and applause* Judge: "I'll be your host, the name's Richard. And this is my additional commentary adviser: Lisa." Lisa: "I'm jumping for joy at seeing all of the intense battling sure to take place here, Richard." Richard: "That's right, Lisa. Alright! Let's see who our match-ups are gonna be!" ' Richard: "Looks like our first two opponents will be Alena and David!" ' Lisa: "Looks like Alena and her Tauros have beaten David and his Crobat. Astounding." Crowds: *Loud cheering* Richard: "Amazing! Our next battle is between Trainers Arthur and Brianna!" ' Arthur: "It's time I switched things up a little." *Tossing it out* "Go, Corphish!" ' Amy: "Arthur's not using Escavalier? I thought that was his favorite, though." Zane: "He's gonna try using another of his Pokémon. That way he can train all of them." Holly: "What Pokémon did you choose, Zane?" Zane: "My best friend and faithful partner Axew, of course." Axew: "Axew, ew, ew, Axew!" (Yay, we, together, will win!) Brianna: *Tossing a Pokéball* "Garchomp, let's win this!" Zane: "A Garchomp?" Amy: "I remember that Garchomp from when we saved Rayquaza. Are they always so brutal?" Holly: "They are Dragon-type Pokémon; known well for their rage and short tempers." Referee: "Begin!" Brianna: "Garchomp, Dragon Rush!" ' Arthur: "A perfect shot for a counterattack, I'd say. Corphish, use Metal Claw!" ' Zane: "Wow. That Corphish is really strong." Holly: "Yeah." Amy: "Wow. It took Garchomp down in one hit." Brianna: "Garchomp, get back up and use Bite!" ' Brianna: "Gotcha!" Arthur: "I'm afraid not." Brianna: "Huh?" ' Arthur: "I've been looking for the perfect chance to try out this new move. Corphish, use Hyper Beam." Brianna: "Hyper Beam that close up will hurt both of our Pokémon!" Arthur: "Exactly." ' Richard: "Amazing! Garchomp's taken a large amount of damage while Corphish has none inflicted on itself! But that hit from the Hyper Beam should've affected both Pokémon!" Arthur: "Corphish's hard shell was able to withstand the entire blast long enough for Garchomp to receive its fair share of it." Zane: "Man, that Corphish is really strong. No doubt." Brianna: "I don't understand how a pint-sized Pokémon can cause so much damage." Arthur: "You've heard of the saying that big things come in small packages, right?" Brianna: "Yeah. But, what about it?" Arthur: "This is a prime example of how that saying's true. Corphish, finish this up with Vice Grip!" ' Arthur: "Throw Garchomp in the air and stand back." ' Referee: "Garchomp is unable to battle! Corphish wins!" Richard: "Amazing! Simply unbelievable!" Arthur: *Kneeling beside Corphish* "You did great, Corphish. I'm proud of your training." Corphish: "Corphish, cor!" (Thank you, Master!) Richard: "Our next battle is between Zane and Jordan! Give them a rousing applause, folks!" Crowds: *Applause and cheering* Zane: "Alright, Axew, you ready to win?" Axew: "Ew." (Yeah.) ' Jordan: "Abomasnow, let's win this!" Amy's Pokédex: "Abomasnow, the Frost Tree Pokémon and the evolved form of Snover. Abomasnow appear when snow flowers bloom and return to places unknown when the petals fall." Referee: "Begin the match!" Jordan: "Abomasnow, use Blizzard!" ' Zane: "Stay strong, Axew. Dragon Pulse!" ' Jordan: "Ice Punch!" Zane: "Dodge it!" ' Zane: "Use Headbutt!" ' Jordan: "A little Pokemon like Axew can't possibly beat my hulking Abomasnow. Ice Beam!" Zane: "Dragon Rush!" ' Zane: "Axew's frozen solid!" Jordan: "Solar Beam!" ' Zane: "Axew, Axew are you alright?!" Axew: *Whimpering* Arthur: "Axew's taken a lot of damage from that Solar Beam. I don't think it can get back up without hurting itself even more." Amy: "Axew's stronger than that. Come on, Axew! You can do it!" ' Jordan: "Ice Punch again!" ' Zane: "Axew, look out!" ' Jordan: "That's not possible! How could a little Axew block my Abomasnow's Ice Punch?!" Zane: "It's because Axew's a lot stronger than you think it is. Axew, nice work. Use Dragon Pulse and push it back!" ' Zane: "Dragon Rush, one more time!" ' Jordan: "Block it!" ' Zane: "You can do it, Axew! Keep pushing and don't give in!" ' Referee: "Abomasnow's unable to battle! The winner is Axew and its Trainer: Zane!" Zane: "Yeah! You did it, Axew!" ' Zane: "You're the best, Axew. I'm so proud of you." Richard: "An amazing battle for all to enjoy as the first day of the Fifth Annual Lucio Town Pokéspectacular Tournament comes to a close. Hope to see you tomorrow!" Lisa: "Bye, everyone!" ' Amy: "You were amazing out there, Arthur, Zane." Arthur: "I'm especially excited to see what yours and Holly's opponents are gonna bring to the field." Holly: "What Pokémon are you planning on using, Amy?" Amy: "Aggron's really strong, so maybe him." Holly: "I'll be using my Carnivine..." Zane: "Me and Axew are more than excited to battle anyone." *Looking to Axew* "Right, buddy?" Axew: *Smiling* "Axew!" (Right!) ' Zane: "You can do it, Holly!" Amy: "We'll cheer you on all the way!" Arthur: "Do your best, Holly! Don't give up!" Richard: "Welcome all to another beautiful day here at Lucio Stadium in Lucio Town. The second day of the Pokéspectacular Tournament is about to begin. Our first match up today is between Trainer Holly and Trainer Franklin." Holly: *Throwing a Pokéball* "Go, Carnivine!" Franklin: *Throwing a Pokéball* "Pignite, burn them up good!" Referee: "Let the match begin!" Holly: "Carnivine, Bullet Seed!" Franklin: "Block it, Pignite!" ' Franklin: "Fire Punch!" ' To Be Continued...